


Progress

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Dom/Billy/Elijah: Dom believes in love at first sight. Billy believes in love that grows, and Elijah doesn't believe in love at all. I want an angsty threesome fic that makes them all fall and fall hard. [Request by <a href="http://protoplasmica.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://protoplasmica.livejournal.com/"><b>protoplasmica</b></a>] A/N:  I'm sorry this is late!  I didn't expect it to be so long, and time kind of ran away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protoplasmica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=protoplasmica).



From the moment Dom set eyes on Billy Boyd, he knew he was in love. The exuberant, grinning Scotsman greeted him with a hug and a hello, and Dom didn't want to let go. Ever.

But he did, of course, and Billy was essentially oblivious to Dom's affections. Even worse, they ended up becoming best friends. They did everything together, and when Dom had to spend Christmas break without Billy, his heart ached. The love didn't fade in light of their friendship, in fact, it grew, and to everyone _but_ Billy, was achingly obvious.

"Hey Sblomie."

"Yeah?"

Dom didn't take his eyes off of Billy, sitting in a corner of Orlando's living room, drinking beer and laughing heartily at one of Orli's jokes. Elijah, standing over his shoulder, just smirked and gave said shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"How long have you been in love with him, Sblomie?"

Dom sighed and didn't bother denying it. "Since I saw him."

Elijah laughed and plopped down on the couch next to Dom, throwing a friendly arm around his shoulders. "You believe in that love at first sight rubbish?"

"It's not rubbish," Dom objected. "I just _knew_, Lighe. The minute I saw him."

"Whatever." Elijah shrugged, and then changed tack. "You know, anytime you need a comfort screw, all you have to do is ask." Elijah grinned widely, and Dom shoved hard into his shoulder.

"Wanker."

 

A week later, midnight loomed large over a quaint suburban neighbourhood in Wellington where Dom stood on Elijah's doorstep, plastered and unhappy.

"So, about that comfort screw…"

Elijah grinned and yanked Dom inside by the belt loops. "You okay? I mean, this isn't going to end in a round of post-orgasmic crying, is it?" Elijah's grin was snarky and familiar. Dom smiled.

"No, Elwood. Just want you to fuck me."

Elijah grinned wider; shoved Dom up against the inside of the door so hard his back would have bruises for a couple of days, and pressed their lips together almost as hard. "So that's how it's gonna be?"

Dom nodded, breathless, freed his arms and grabbed Elijah's hair with one hand, the other resting firmly on his arse. "That is most definitely how it's going to be."

 

A few weeks later, Dom and Billy were sitting in the canteen. A light had blown, and they had at least an hour until they could start shooting again. And Billy had a question.

"So Elijah tells me you believe in love at first sight," Billy commented, casually. Dom gulped, feeling vaguely sick.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Oh, we were just talking."

"Oh. Well, do you? Believe in it?" Dom's eyes were hopeful, but Billy shook his head.

"Can't say I do. Love is something that has to grow, you know? You have to let it develop over time."

"Oh. Well, that's okay too," Dom agreed, encouragingly. "Is there someone…?"

Billy smiled, his eyes reflecting his happiness, and Dom couldn't help but return the smile. _This is it_, he thought. _Holy shit._ But then…

"Yeah, there is. You can't tell anyone, but…"

"Yes?" Dom grinned; Billy grinned. And then Dom's heart stopped beating.

"Elijah."

Dom felt his chest deflate, his ego pricked out like a giant hot air balloon. Elijah? Why the fuck does it always have to be Elijah?

"Oh, um… that's great, Bills."

"I mean, I know he doesn't even fucking believe in love. The kid's so jaded sometimes; so cynical. And that was me, at one point. But he makes me dare to hope."

Dom smiled, weakly. _Yeah, so did you, Bills._

 

"Orlando told me."

Billy was standing in Dom's doorway, arms crossed, unsmiling. Dom blinked and tried to focus, his eyes blurred with sleep, pyjama bottoms hanging low on his hips as he ushered Billy inside.

"What the fuck are you on about, Bills? It's three in the morning."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"You're not even drunk." Dom narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you drunk?"

Billy just snarled. "You slept with Elijah."

"_What??_ I mean yeah, I did, once, but what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I told you, Dominic! I thought we were best mates; I thought I could count on you, and I told you. I admitted to you… Christ, I'm falling in love with him, and you of all people should understand that, and you just have to rip my heart out and serve it up on a platter, in front of Orlando, and Viggo, and God knows who else…"

"Whoa, whoa…" Dom held up his hands, extremely uncomfortable because Billy was not only yelling but _crying_, big fat tears with a red eyes and a red nose even, and shit, he must have been crying before, at the pub even. That was _not_ like Billy, and Dom was extremely afraid. "Bills, slow down, please," he begged in a soft tone. "I don't know what you thought, but it was once, it was before I knew… it was a comfort screw," he admitted with a shrug. "The _last_ thing I want to do is hurt you, Billy, please believe me…"

"It's just so fucking _easy_," Billy whispered, his voice raw and his tone bitter. "You just… you just waltz in, and the two of you… Christ, I can imagine it, you're just so fucking _beautiful_, and you'd just be perfect together, and I'm not…"

"Billy! What the fuck are you on about? I'm not… I'm not in love with Elijah, I've never _been_ in love with Elijah. It was a fuck!"

"Oh, is that all it was for you, then? Just a fuck?" Billy's eyes were loud, his voice raised again. "You just go and fuck around with people's hearts, never mind all this bullshit about love at first sight, Dommie, you just go and _toy_ with your friends like that…"

"Shut the fuck up!!"

Dom's scream was nearly loud enough to shatter glass, and Billy stopped cold, staring. It wasn't the first time Dom had raised his voice, but they had never quite gotten like this. Not the two of them.

"It wouldn't have been like that," Dom whispered, his eyes resolutely pinned to the floor. "Not with you."

Billy was silent for a long pause, and then stepped towards Dom, cautiously laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You mean Elijah and I, or…?"

"No!" Dom replied hastily, a little too loud. "No, Billy. Me and… me and you."

Billy stared at Dom for a full minute, but he wouldn't look up, not wanting Billy to see the tears staining his cheeks, not wanting to have to watch the other man cry again. Billy sighed, and removed his hand.

"I… I need to go somewhere, Dom. Need to think."

"Fine," Dom whispered, and a minute later the front door slammed shut.

Dom sank to his knees and cried.

 

"I don't get it." Dom looked up wearily, saw Elijah and was about to tell him to fuck off, the word halfway to his lips when Elijah plopped into the seat next to him and gave Dom a hard look. All he had wanted was a little piece and quiet for the break, during this awful, hellish day. He rubbed the sides of his Styrafoam cup of tea as if they'd somehow offer comfort and sighed.

"What don't you get, Elijah?"

"You. What the fuck did you _do_ to him, 'Sblomie?"

Dom groaned and picked at a loose thread on his costume. "I didn't do anything, Elijah. Why am I automatically the bad guy here?"

"Because he feels horrible. And I… I don't like him feeling horrible. I don't like _you_ feeling horrible. I like Billy 'n' Dom, the happy hyper duo, the two blokes who drive everyone on set fucking insane and are so goddamned _happy_ you can't help but love them."

Dom smiled weakly, but shook his head. "I think that's over, Elijah."

"Why?"

"Because I told him," Dom answered simply, taking a sip of his tea.

"And how did he react?"

"He went home."

Elijah frowned. "When was this?"

"Few days ago. It's fine, Elijah, just leave us be. Merry and Pippin will split up soon and we won't have to see each other, and that will be the end of that."

"No! No, it won't be. I'm sick of you idiots being so fucking reserved and… and… English!"

Dom allowed himself a full smile at that and a little ruffle of Elijah's wig. "Don't let Billy hear you saying that."

Elijah grinned. "C'mon, 'Sblomie. What's the problem?"

"The problem, Elijah, is that I love Billy, Billy doesn't love me, and I had sex with _you_, which was apparently a major no-no."

"It was one time!"

"I know. I was there."

"Twice, actually," Elijah corrected with a grin. "If you count the blowjob in the shower…"

"Yeah, okay, twice. Don't make me feel any more miserable than I already am."

"Thinking of sex with me makes you feel weird? Gee, thanks."

"Elijah, you know I don't mean it that way. It was just a screw, right?"

"Yeah," Elijah agreed, though he looked a little uncomfortable. "A good screw, though."

Dom grinned. "Yeah, it was at that. But that isn't the point. I've pretty much fucked myself over for all eternity, and no offence, 'Lijah, but even you aren't worth that."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand the problem. Why is _he_ all bent out of shape over this? I mean, you fucked me, you _love_ him… and he doesn't love you?"

Dom nodded. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh get over yourself. There's still not something adding up. Unless…" Elijah frowned. "Dom, is there something you're not telling me…?"

"I can't tell you, Elijah. That wouldn't be fair," he muttered.

"Well I'm a smart boy. I can figure it out for myself. The only reason Billy would have to be pissed is that either he's got a thing for _you_, which he obviously doesn't….ow!"

"You deserved that," Dom grumbled as Elijah rubbed his arm.

"I guess so. Anyway, he _unfortunately_ doesn't return your affections, which means the only other reason he has for being upset is…"

"Elijah…"

"Billy has a thing for _me_?"

"Elijah, I can't tell you that."

"But I can see it in your face…"

"Elijah, you can't…"

"I won't say anything."

"Fine, but…"

"I'm sorry, Dom." Elijah looked surprisingly genuine, and Dom smiled.

"It's all right. You didn't do anything."

"I know, but… I just wish there was something I _could_ do."

"You're not interested in him, are you?"

"No… I mean, sure, Billy's great and all, but I've never really thought of him that way."

"You never think of anyone that way, do you?" Dom's tone was soft, not accusatory.

"I guess not," Elijah agreed. "I just… have fun. Go out, screw, whatever. If I like it, I do it. It's a lot simpler than this love shit. Always ends up complicating things."

"Yeah, but it's not something you can help. I mean sometimes you just…fall."

"You make it sound like jumping out of one of Orli's planes."

"I'd say that's a fairly accurate depiction."

Elijah frowned. "I hate to see people hurting. Even when I was little, I was always trying to fix things."

Dom smiled and rubbed Elijah's knee. "You're good at that. This just isn't something you can fix. The only thing that would make me happy is to see Billy happy, and well… you can't do that, it seems."

Elijah gave Dom a strange look, almost awed. "That's what love is, isn't it? I mean, the most important thing isn't that he loves you back, it's that he's happy…"

Dom shrugged, feeling uncomfortable under Elijah's almost admiring gaze. "I guess, yeah…"

Elijah looked about to speak, but just then there was a knock on the trailer door. "Five minutes!!"

Elijah smiled, and rubbed Dom's shoulder. "Cheer up, sunshine. I'm a fixer; it's what I do. You just hang around long enough for me to fix it."

 

"Hey, Bills."

"Hey. Um, come in," Billy mumbled, stepping aside to let Elijah and his case of beer into the house.

"We need to talk."

"Do we?" Billy gave Elijah a very sceptical look as he planted himself on the sofa and passed Billy a can. "Ta."

"How long, Billy?"

"How long… what?"

"How long have you been in love with me, you prat?"

Billy froze with shock, the just-opened can in his hand clattering to the floor. "Shit, let me get paper towels…"

"Oh shit, Jesus Billy, I'm sorry…"

Their knees clashed together as they knelt in the puddle of liquid and foam, quickly soaking into the carpet. The looked up at the same time, blue eyes boring into green.

"Sweet Jesus," Billy muttered as Elijah clenched the front of his shirt in two small fists, their lips colliding messily as teeth clacked together and tongues missed their mark.

"I… I'm not in love with you, Billy," Elijah murmured as he slid his hands around Billy's waist, Billy's own sticky fingers brushing under his shirt and across the skin of his lower back.

"I know," Billy murmured. "It's okay."

And then Elijah found himself flat on his back in a pool of cool liquid, Billy's hands moving quickly to divest him of his shirt. He moved with an almost expert confidence, straddling Elijah's hips and thumbing Elijah's nipple with one hand as the other traced his ribs.

And then, Elijah had a thought.

"Billy… Billy wait," Elijah murmured as Billy leaned down as if to kiss him again. "There's something missing."

Billy groaned. "What's that?"

"Dom."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "How do you reckon?"

"Just… hear me out."

Billy sighed and flopped down on the floor next to Elijah, trying to ignore his throbbing erection and the cold wet liquid under him. "I'm listening."

"Okay, look. You've fallen in love with me, right?" Billy nodded, blushing deeply. "And Dom fell in love with you from Day One."

"_What??_ But you, and him…"

"Shut up, Billy. " Elijah smiled fondly and squeezed Billy's thigh. "I thought you knew this. We fucked. Once. Isn't that what Dom told you?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"What did he tell you about that night?"

"He said it was just a comfort screw," Billy replied, frowning.

"Exactly. Comfort, because the poor sap was pining over you and I figured him out. I offered."

"Oh." Billy's frown deepened, lines appearing around his eyes and forehead. "I sort of gathered that he'd thought of me, from that night, but…he's… in _love_ with me?"

"Yeah. He believes in love at first sight and all that shit."

"Oh. Right. He did tell me that."

"Yeah. I guess he figured he'd save you the trouble, you know, since he knew how you felt about me. He knew his feelings wouldn't be returned…"

"Oh." Billy's face was the picture of consternation.

"Well they aren't, are they?"

Billy frowned. "Well, no…"

Elijah's grin widened. "But they could be?"

"I… I don't know, Elijah. I mean it's _you_ I've fallen for, as embarrassing as this is…"

"Oh come on, Billy. This is the twenty-first century, man! Don't you ever listen to Viggo? Love is fluid, and alive, and… all that shit."

Billy allowed Elijah a half smile. "Do you believe that?"

"I don't know, man." Elijah shrugged. "You know I don't really believe in love."

"Yeah, but… you've never loved."

Elijah gave Billy a soft smile and reached out to stroke his cheek. "You have, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Your heart was broken?"

"Quite."

"But you allow yourself to fall again?"

"I don't allow myself, Elijah. Love happens."

"You have to let it."

"No. No you don't."

Elijah frowned.

 

"Hey Hannah Banana, what's up?"

"Elijah, stop being so chipper. What do you want?"

"Oh come on. Can't I call my baby sister just to chat, hmm?"

"You can. But you aren't. Spill."

"I think I might be in love."

The sucking in of air through teeth was audible even through the phone line. "With whom?"

"Well, see, that's the thing…"

"What? They can't be that bad. Who is it? Liv? Orli?"

"No, no… you don't get it, Han. I had a chat with Billy the other day."

"It's Billy?"

"Shut your trap and let me finish. I talked to Billy, you know, about love, and people, and… well I know I've never believed in love…"

"Not never, Elijah. Since Dad left."

Elijah frowned. "What? How do you…"

"Zack. Anyway, that's not important. Keep going."

"I… we're talking about this later."

"Yeah, okay."

"Anyway… There were just some things he said, you know? They made me wonder if, despite how much I haven't been looking for love, maybe it… I don't know… found me."

Hannah snorted. "That's either incredibly sweet or incredibly fuckwitted."

"Go to hell."

"So who is it?"

"That's the thing. I don't know."

"You don't _know_? How can you be in love with an imaginary person?"

"He's not imaginary!"

"Oh, so it's a he? Well now we're getting somewhere at least…"

"I don't _know_ who it is, Hannah! It's Billy, or Dom, or… I don't know… both of them. One of them. I'm so fucking confused!"

For a moment, there was silence over the line. "Billy _or_ Dom?"

"Yeah."

"But they're like… inseparable."

"I know. They're not really speaking now, though."

"They're not?"

"There was a bit of a fight. Over… well, over me, sort of, but not really. I don't know."

"They had a fight over you?"

"I don't know… it's complicated. Dom loves Billy, has since they met. Boom, instant attraction, instant… love. I mean you know I don't believe in that hogwash but…"

"But now you do."

"Well, no! I don't believe in love at first sight."

"But you do believe in love."

"I might."

"Okay, so they got into a fight because Dom loves Billy but Billy doesn't love Dom?"

"Billy loves _me_."

"Oh."

"And Dom slept with me."

"_Oh._"

"But it was _once_! I mean, the two of them, they're Mike and Ike, Larry and Mo, Sonny and Cher…"

Hannah laughed. "Which one's Cher?"

Elijah rolled his eyes and giggle. "Dom, obviously. But that's not quite the point."

"What _is_ the point?"

"I don't want to come between them. And I don't even know _who_ I want, I just… noticed a few things. I mean, Billy is perfect for Dom. And the two of them… I mean nothing would make me happier. But I think I want… I don't know. I just want."

Hannah was silent again for a moment, thinking. Elijah sighed and flicked the phone antenna up and down. "Eljiah, what if… God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Dom and Billy."

"What about them?"

"They're inseparable."

"Yes…"

"You want one of them, but you don't know which."

"Yes."

"Billy's in love with you, and Dom's had sex with you."

"We've established that."

"What if you're in love with _them_?"

"What? I don't quite follow."

"No, listen, Elijah. What if you're in love with the two of them, both of them, as a unit? I mean, what makes it interesting… it's the whole dynamic. It's the three of you. Maybe it takes something that unique to make you fall in love. And maybe, in spite of yourself, you have."

"Hannah…" Elijah took in a deep breath. Fuck, she was right. "That's just weird."

"So? When have you ever not been weird?"

"Bitch."

"Asshole. I'm serious. Talk to them."

"I can't just… propose a threesome! They're not even talking!"

"So get them talking. Come on, bro. Use your brain cells. I know you've got a few."

"Fuck off."

"Go. Talk. And call me."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too, idiot. Bye."

 

It was Saturday night, and for once no rowdy trips to the pub were planned, or if they were, Dom didn't know about them. What he did know was that Elijah had called and said he needed a friend, so Dom was soon on his doorstep with beer in hand, ringing the bell.

"Dom! So glad you came," Elijah greeted him with a smile and a hug. "Let me take that."

Dom smiled in return, but then frowned when he heard footsteps from the back hallway where Elijah's room was. His frown turned to an expression of complete shock when a figure emerged from said hallway.

"He's here?!? Why the fuck didn't you tell me! Jesus Christ…"

Billy looked equally as shocked, his eyes darting from Elijah to Dom in confusion. "You didn't just drop by randomly, did you?" Dom shook his head. "Elijah!"

"Both of you. Sit down and shut the fuck up. Now."

They both gave him sceptical looks as he put the six-pack down next to an identical one in the corner and gestured to the couch.

"Be civil or never speak to me again. Your choice." Both men sighed dramatically, but they sat.

"Elijah, would you please tell us what the bloody fuck is going on?" Billy asked as Elijah plopped down between the two of them.

"Sure. You're both out of your God-damned minds." Dom arched an eyebrow, and Billy just frowned. "Look at you two! You fucking love each other! Why did you get into this argument in the first place, Billy?"

"Because he had sex with you. And he knew that I'm in love with you, and he didn't tell me."

"Right. And I'm guessing you assumed that said intercourse occurred as a result of some attraction of his towards me?"

"That is the worst use of double entendre _ever_, Elwood," Dom interrupted with a groan.

Billy smiled.

"Shut up, Dom. Billy, answer the question."

"I suppose, yes."

"But now you've learned that it was in fact just a source of comfort, when Dom was really in love with _you_, and has been forever."

"You _told_ him that?" Dom shrieked, indignant.

"I don't hold it against you," Billy said softly, before Elijah could reply.

"Oh. Okay." Dom allowed Billy a small smile.

"See? This whole argument you have going is completely pointless, and you're both hurting from it. Dom thinks he's lost any chance he ever had with the man he loves, as friends or otherwise. Billy thinks he's lost his best mate. And Billy, think about it this way. You never said you couldn't fall in love with Dom. You just said you hadn't yet."

"I…"

"Answer me this. Billy, did you love me the first moment you saw me?"

"Well, no…"

"Exactly. That love grew. And that's the thing. Dom, I can't buy into your whole love-at-first sight thing, but I _do_ think I'm beginning to believe in love. And you know what else?"

"What's that?" Dom looked amused, and Billy's lips were starting to turn up at the corners.

"It's all a matter of fucking perspective, guys. You love your friends, you love your lovers, you love your family. I say we all clicked when we met, Dom says he fell in love. Billy says he loves me but is best friends with Dom, I say it's the same fucking thing."

"Elijah," Dom interrupted. "Are you saying you want the three of us to get some… _fucking_ perspective?" His eyes lit up, and Billy groaned loudly, smacking his forehead.

"Oi! The two of you…"

"What about the two of us, Billy?" Elijah's smirk was all mischief.

"Two fucking minxes," Billy muttered, his hand still over your eyes. "And the lord help me, I want you so goddamned much."

Elijah grinned. "Both of us, Bills?"

"Both of you," Billy agreed in a whisper. Dom's eyes went wide.

"So Sblomie, what do you say?" Elijah's smile was positively triumphant as his hand rested on Dom's thigh.

"Cunting Christ…"

Billy barked out a laugh and, surprising them all, leaned over Elijah's lap and took Dom's face in his hands, kissing him soundly.

"Jesus, Dom," he murmured against Dom's lips as he pulled away just a fraction of a centimetre. "Give it up, come on. God, how beautiful…"

Dom groaned as Billy's hand rucked up his t=shirt as traced up his side, prompting a shiver.

"Fuck. Tickles."

"I'm gonna fuck you tonight, Sblomie." Dom gasped and whimpered, his hips canting upwards. "And then Elijah's going to fuck me. While you watch. And maybe suck me off, if you're willing."

"Oh _fuck_ yes," Dom agreed, rolling his hips again, humping air in response to Billy's control.

"God, both of you," Elijah muttered, his hands questing to get anywhere they could touch skin. "So fucking gorgeous."

Dom whinged and reached up, grabbing Billy by the hair, pushing him towards Elijah's waiting mouth. He moaned and writhed on the sofa as Billy swung his leg around and straddled Elijah's lap fully, Elijah's hands sneaking up under the back of Billy's shirt as their tongues danced lewdly. Dom had never seen anyone kiss so close before, and he had to admit it was quickly becoming addicting. He watched exactly how the interplay of tongues and teeth and lips came together, how Elijah moaned and Billy bit down, and his own cock hardened fully in his trousers.

"Bedroom," Billy murmured huskily as he pulled away, eyes still focused on Elijah's. Dom watched the man he loved, looking with such obvious desire with the man _he_ loved, and he didn't even care that he wasn't the object of the stare. He was up like a fucking shot.

"Dom. On your back," Billy ordered, walking slowly into the bedroom with this sexy, unhurried look that made all of Dom's synapses fire and short out.

"Uh…ghh… yeah."

Elijah grinned as Dom stumbled over his words and then scrambled to get on the bed, flat on his back in the centre, legs stretched out and arms near his sides.

"Hands behind your head, Dominic."

This time, both the other men groaned at the controlling tone in Billy's voice, and Elijah stepped up anxiously behind Billy, threading his thumbs in Elijah's belt loops and tugging on Billy's earlobe with his teeth.

"Let me fuck him, c'mon, Billy, just let me…"

"No."

Dom whimpered.

"You already fucked him once. I want to fuck him."

Dom moaned.

"You'll get to fuck me, Elijah. You get to watch me fuck him. Is that enough?"

Elijah purred, his tongue flicking briefly into Billy's ear as his hands tightened on Billy's hips. "Yeah, okay. That'll do it."

"Billy _please_," Dom begged from the bed, his hands clutching each other tightly behind his head as his hips bucked up into the air.

Billy smiled.

"Yes," he whispered, though it was more of a low groan, and Elijah's erection was now throbbing against his arse.

"Fuck, Billy."

"Kiss him, Elijah. While I prep him."

Dom moaned loudly and squirmed as Elijah grinned evilly and sat next to Dom's upper body on the bed.

"Hands where they are, Dominic."

Dom nodded frantically and then moaned louder as Elijah bent down and claimed his mouth.

"Very nice," Billy murmured, stepping forward, slowly again, as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirtsleeves and then from his collar, down. Elijah pressed a flat hand to the sharp jut of Dom's hipbone to hold him in place, licked his palate. Billy smiled, unconcerned and completely in control, and opened Elijah's top dresser drawer. Bingo.

"Spread your legs for me now," Billy ordered as he dropped his shirt behind him on the floor and crawled up from the foot of the bed.

Dom moaned, but Elijah held his head firmly in place with one hand, not allowing him to pull away from the kiss. He relaxed between the two men, letting Billy undo his belt and trousers and yank them down before he spread his thighs, vulnerable, cock twitching in the open air.

"Mm," Billy murmured, lowering his head and darting his tongue out for a taste. Dom let out a high-pitched gasp as Elijah pulled back to nibble on his top lip.

"God, you're a fucking slut," Elijah muttered, ignoring Billy's stern look as he squeezed the lube onto his fingers. "Fucking hot for it Dominic, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes…" Dom agreed, lifting his head to beg for Elijah's mouth again. Elijah snickered and allowed him another kiss.

"Don't call him that, Elijah. Tonight, _I_ call him that."

Dom shuddered.

"Yes, sir," Elijah muttered sarcastically against Dom's lips. Billy arched an eyebrow, and pressed in with a finger.

"_Fuck_!" Dom yelled, his body smirking as Billy pushed relentlessly further in.

"Breathe, Dominic."

Elijah gave up on kissing and instead moved to Dom's neck, biting and sucking just under the earlobe, then along the vein.

Dom moaned and relaxed, and a second finger slipped in.

"So fucking hot inside you," Billy murmured. "I bet you'd come in half a minute if I let you."

Dom nodded, too strung out for words.

"But I'm not going to let you," Billy continued with a slightly evil smile. "You're mine, Dominic. Elijah's too, but tonight, _mine_."

Dom whimpered and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Billy. Please…"

Billy smiled and pressed a finger of his free hand to Dom's lips. "You'll take what I give you tonight. And you'll love it."

"Oh God…"

Elijah grinned and bit Dom's collarbone, and Billy hooked his fingers sharply, causing Dom's hips to buck clear off the mattress, Elijah's hand little help for his urgency.

"He's almost ready, 'Lijah. Keep him relaxed."

Elijah nodded, still grinning, and bent over Dom's chest, quickly undoing a few buttons and sucking on a nipple. Dom let out a long, needy moan that didn't end as Billy unzipped his jeans, rolled on a condom and shoved in abruptly, holding Dom's legs up and his knees bent. Elijah grinned and backed off a bit, stroking said nipple with his finger now as he rid himself of his own shirt one-handed.

Billy's body was the only thing keeping Dom from thrashing wildly, as his body tried to adjust to the incredibly intrusion, tried to take in all the sensations of a wet pinch on his nipple and denim rasping between his thighs and Billy growling over him, tried to keep from coming. He let out a high, keening cry, and Billy gripped the base of his cock.

"Don't."

And then Billy's tongue was in his mouth and Dom was on another fucking plane, and he didn't even register Elijah pulling away or unzipping his jeans and throwing them on the floor or getting another condom.

"Get behind me," Billy demanded as he pulled away from Dom's lips, still looking deep into Dom's eyes as he addressed Elijah in a low, gravely tone, his accent thick with lust. "I want to be ready for you the moment he's done."

Dom and Elijah moaned in unison, and Elijah enthusiastically lubed a finger and tugged Billy's jeans down to pool at his knees, tracing down Billy's crack and around his hole even as Billy thrust slowly in and out of Dom's arse.

"You good, Bills?"

"Yeah. Just do it," Billy replied, a little strained, as he closed his eyes and gripped the back of Dom's neck hard.

Dom arched up under the touch and pressed his lips to Billy's, pleased when Billy responded and didn't push him away. The kiss was urgent and a little sloppy as Billy's rhythm became more erratic, and Elijah slid another finger in.

"Jesus Christ, that's hot," Elijah muttered, and Billy groaned.

"Now, Dominic," he whispered, and Dom gasped as he came, his body tensing as his knuckles tightened against the back of his head and Billy forced him to yield to another kiss.

"Fuck… oh fuck," Elijah muttered, and Billy moaned, pressing back against Elijah's fingers and pulling out of Dominic when the spasms in his muscles had receded to a dull throb. Hurriedly, Billy tore off the condom, tossed it in the bin, and stared at Dominic, his expression blissfully content, as he scooted forward and knelt up.

"Put a condom on, Elijah," Billy ordered, his voice still firm but his muscles shaking a little as he grabbed the headboard on either side of Elijah's head and spread his knees.

"Oh _fuck_," Elijah cursed, his hands shaking as he pulled out his cock and ripped open the packet.

"Don't come until I tell you," Billy warned.

"Not sure that's gonna happen, Bills."

"It will," Billy demanded, looking over his shoulder to fix Elijah with a hard stare. "Clear?"

Elijah shivered. "Crystal."

"Come on," Billy urged, bracing himself. "Do it, 'Lijah."

Elijah groaned and did what he was told, pushing forward as Billy shuddered and Dom shivered in empathy.

"Jesus," Elijah whispered, his arms winding around Billy's waist as he hit bottom. "You're fucking tight, Bills. Really fucking tight."

"I gathered that," Billy replied gruffly, his voice strained. "Put your hand on my cock."

Elijah obliged quickly, his small hand forming a fist and stroking gently.

"Stop," Billy objected. "Just hold it, Elijah."

Elijah frowned, but obeyed, thrusting slowly in and out of Billy's body as he gripped his cock firmly at the base.

"Dominic. You know what to do."

Dom moaned needily as he propped up on his elbows, taking the head of Billy's cock as Elijah offered it to him. It was impossibly warm, two men having sex straddling his legs and a hard cock in his mouth, and Dom whimpered around Billy's cock.

"Fuck. Yes, Dommie, yes, like that," Billy murmured, his control breaking briefly as he thrust forward, and Dom groaned, the vibrations travelling up Billy's cock to Elijah's hand. "Damnit, Elijah, fuck me!"

Elijah groaned and dropped forward, pushing Billy's upper body forward and his cock into Dom's throat as one of his hands dropped next to Billy's on the headboard for support. His strokes were half the length now, but much quicker, and Billy moaned as Dom's lips tightened around his cock, Elijah's hand keeping him from going far enough to choke. "Jesus… fucking…" Billy let out a wordless yell as he came, and Elijah whimpered, moaned, begged as the muscles contracted around his cock. "Now," Billy grunted, slumped over the headboard as his cock slipped from Dom's mouth, and Elijah came immediately with a cry.

They fell to the bed a like a crumbled Jenga tower, first Elijah to the right, tossing the condom in the bin and landing on his back with his softening cock sitting in the V of his opened jeans, then Billy, slumping down in the middle half on his stomach, half on his side curled into Dom, and finally Dom, dropping from his elbows and clinging to one of Billy's arms, his face buried in the crook of Billy's neck.

"There, there, now," Billy whispered, stroking Dom's hair. "You're all right. That was brilliant, Dom. Utterly brilliant.

Elijah smiled and curled halfway over Billy, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Was I everything you ever dreamed?" he asked with a cheeky grin, earning an awkwardly angled smack on the bum.

"You have the control of a twelve year old, Elwood," Dom mumbled.

Elijah gave an indignant sniff, and Billy laughed.

"He does have a point, you know. I might need to wean that out of you."

"Wean? I'm not a fucking puppy!"

Dom laughed loudly and reached up to ruffle Elijah's hair. "No, more of a kitten, I think."

Billy nodded sombrely in agreement and Elijah just huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he lay on his back again. "You're might smug, Mister. Maybe next time we won't let you run the show quite so much, eh Sblomie?"

"I don't know," Dom murmured with a fond smile, placing a kiss on Billy's shoulder. "I rather like him like this."

Elijah groaned. "No respect for the little people."

"You are _not_ little," Billy muttered, and Elijah grinned.

"Damn straight."

"Shut up, Elwood."

"Blow me, Sblomie."

"Both of you. Cut it out."

"Yes, Dad," they chorused in unison.

Billy groaned, pulled a pillow over his head, and then smiled broadly into the fabric as two overeager young lovers snuggled up to him in various states of undress. This was definitely progress.


End file.
